


Destiel- Musical One Shots: Part Two

by anc



Series: Destiel Adventures! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Human Dean, M/M, Married Castiel, Mechanic Dean, Mild Language, Older Castiel, barely legal Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Challenge #2</p><p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel- Musical One Shots: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! One more and I'll stop. Lol Sorry, these are just a lot of fun and so much better than doing homework. 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes! 
> 
> ENJOY!

**1\. Rock n’ Rock Fantasy- Bad Company**

“You look good in my Led Zeppelin shirt, Cas,” Dean said sheepishly, looking up from his bowl of cereal when he heard Castiel stumbling into the kitchen. 

“I’m glad you feel that way. ‘Cause it’s comfortable, and I don’t plan on giving it back,” Castiel chuckled, his eyes still heavy with sleep as he walked over to Dean to kiss him on the cheek. 

“We’ll see about that, baby. You know I have ways of getting this off of you,” Dean teased, tugging at the hem of the oversized black t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing.

“Why don’t you try right now?” Castiel asked, letting out a surprised giggle when Dean got up from his seat and spun him around, laying him down on the table. 

“With pleasure,” Dean retorted, making Castiel’s skin break out in goosebumps as he lifted up the fabric of his shirt just an inch, placing a feather light kiss to the blue eyed man’s stomach. 

 

 

**2\. Country Man- Luke Bryan**

“Is it possible to be attracted to a person’s voice?” Castiel asked suddenly, taking his friend Hannah by surprise. 

“If you are referring to your infatuation with the farmer’s son, I’d say it’s a lot more than his voice that you’re attracted to,” she replied, rolling her eyes at Castiel when he stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Come on Hannah, are you trying to tell me you don’t think Dean’s voice is the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard? I mean that accent and the deep, gravelly tone he has are just…How do you not want to throw you underwear at him every time he speaks?” Castiel questioned in exasperation. 

“…Castiel…Perhaps we should discussion your _crush_ some other time…” Hannah suggested hastily, her voice barely a whisper as she nodded her head toward the front door of the restaurant. 

Turning to see what had caught her attention, Castiel nearly fainted when he saw none other than Dean Winchester, the man he had just been objectifying, walking over to their table. 

“Hey y’all,” Dean said, greeting them warmly. 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel managed to say, feeling his cheeks heat up with blush. 

“Dean,” Hannah added politely. 

“How’s your day been so far, Cas?” Dean inquired, not failing to notice that Castiel shivered with pleasure when he heard Dean address him by his nickname. 

“It’s been great. And luckily for me it just got better,” Castiel replied, smiling up at Dean from his seat. 

 

 

**3\. Bootylicious- Destiny’s Child**

Castiel had just turned the corner at 51st and Sweetwater when he heard someone whistle at him. 

“Damn baby, look at that ass! It’s a work of fucking art!” a man cat-called, making Castiel whip his head around to glare at him. 

Laying eyes on the pig harassing him, Castiel’s jaw nearly fell to the floor when he realized just how young the boy was. 

“I’m at least half your age, boy. You should show me some respect,” Castiel scolded, narrowing his eyes at the teenager. 

“I’m not a boy, I’m eighteen. And I don’t care if you are fifty three, I’d tap that ass in a heartbeat,” the boy stated cockily, walking up to Castiel who was rooted to his spot on the sidewalk. 

“Are you always this forward?” Castiel asked, hating himself for noticing that the brazen young man was devastatingly handsome. 

“Only when I meet a gorgeous blue eyed sex god such as yourself, with an ass tight enough to bounce a quarter off of,” the boy replied, smirking when Castiel bit his bottom lip shyly. 

“Kid, I’m thirty eight…You shouldn’t be talking to me like that,” Castiel stammered. 

“Like I said, I don’t care how old you are. And I want to take you to lunch,” Dean told him and for some reason beyond Castiel’s comprehension, he said yes. 

 

 

**4\. Man in the Mirror- Michael Jackson**

“You are a good man, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said proudly after he watched his boyfriend give away the burger he just bought, the burger he had been craving, to a homeless man outside of the McDonald’s they were at. 

“It was nothing, Cas,” Dean told him once they were both back in the Impala. 

“Don’t shrug of my compliment babe. It was very sweet of you to give that guy your food, especially since we are running so low on money and you can’t go get another burger,” Castiel replied, reaching over to cup Dean’s cheek in his hand. 

Hunting didn’t exactly pay the bills and it was a rare occasion when they had enough money to buy fast food, so the fact that Dean had given up his treat was very selfless. Castiel knew he had a good man, but it was times like this that he was reminded just how amazing Dean was and he felt so thankful to have him. 

 

 

 

**5\. I’d Do It Again- Saving Abel**

Dean Winchester woke up early Sunday morning to a throbbing headache. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in the bed, strangely enough that wasn’t his, trying to gather his wits. He could hear someone throwing up in the bathroom next door and the bedroom he was in smelled like stale beer and B.O. 

“Damn, this must have been one hell of a party,” Dean said to himself, jumping slightly when someone moved next to him in the bed. 

“Morning,” a very beautiful, very naked blue eyed boy mumbled, looking up at Dean. 

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” Dean replied, wishing he could remember the boy’s name or how they ended up in bed together. 

“I take it from the look on your face that you don’t quite recall what happened last night,” the blue eyed boy said suddenly, snapping Dean back to reality. 

“…The details are a bit fuzzy,” Dean admitted. 

“We met at the party, you were charming and quite the sweet talker so I brought you back to my room and we had some of the best sex I’ve ever participated in,” the blue eyed boy explained. 

“Well fuck, now I’m really disappointed that I don’t remember anything from last night,” Dean told him. “Looks like we are just going to have to do it again, you know, refresh my memory.” 

“Sounds legit,” the blue eyed boy laughed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck when he leaned down to kiss him. 

“I’m Castiel, by the way. In case you forgot,” Castiel informed him, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip. 

“The name’s Dean,” Dean replied, pressing their naked bodies together, earning a soft little moan from Castiel. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” Castiel retorted before pulling Dean into another kiss. 

 

 

**6\. Bent- Matchbox Twenty**

“How can you think so little of yourself, Dean?” Castiel nearly yelled, looking into his best friend’s sad green eyes. 

“It’s easy, Cas. I’m worthless,” Dean replied simply. 

Shaking his head, Castiel let out a frustrated sigh, unable to comprehend Dean’s self-hatred. Ever since the first day they had met, Castiel had been fascinated by Dean. Dean was a righteous man, an inherently good human being who tried his damnedest to do right by others even if it meant not taking care of himself. 

“You are not worthless, Dean. You are the vessel of Heaven and one of the best men I’ve ever known,” Castiel told him, his voice strained with compassion and desperation. 

“I’m just a guy who has no idea what he’s doing anymore, dude. I’m not like you, I’m not a warrior,” Dean explained. 

In response, Castiel walked forward, grabbing Dean by the collar and pulling him close so they were face to face. 

“You are the definition of a warrior, Dean. And you are worthy of love,” Castiel said before pressing his lips against Dean’s. 

“Damn Cas,” Dean whispered, breathing heavily after the searing hot kiss. 

“Don’t belittle yourself in my presence again,” Castiel ordered, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“If the result is you kissing me like that again, I can’t make any promises,” Dean shot back sarcastically. 

 

 

**7\. You Make Me Want To- Luke Bryan**

“Damn, I can’t believe you and Dean have been together for six months now. I’m pretty sure up until you, my brother’s showers lasted longer than his relationships,” Sam told Castiel as they entered Castiel’s favorite restaurant.

The two of them had driven together from school and were meeting Sam’s girlfriend Madison and his brother, Castiel’s boyfriend Dean, for dinner. 

“Well, I’m glad I’ve been able to keep him wrangled for this long,” Castiel teased, spotting Dean and Madison at a corner table. 

“Dude, you got him all ‘he makes me want to be a better person’ and shit. I think at this point you are stuck with him,” Sam joked back, falling silent when Dean walked over and put his arms around Castiel. 

“Why are you and my brother giggling like teenaged girls?” Dean asked, placing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s neck. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Castiel replied innocently, shooting Sam a wink over Dean’s shoulder. 

 

 

**8\. Wanted- Jessie James**

“What do you want, baby?” Dean whispered, palming at Castiel’s growing erection through his jeans. 

“I want those sinfully beautiful lips around my cock,” Castiel replied sensually before Dean pressed they lips together, smirking into the kiss. 

“Anything for you, Cas,” Dean teased as he sank to his knees, pulling Castiel’s pants and boxers down so that they were pooled at his ankles. 

“Like what you see?” Castiel asked in a husky tone when he noticed Dean eyeing his cock, which was heavy and dripping with pre-cum, hungrily. 

In response, Dean leaned forward, swirling his tongue around the tip of Castiel’s cock, making him let out a needy moan. 

“You taste so good, baby,” Dean panted, his own erection visible through his jeans. 

“C’mon, Dean, put those gorgeous, cock sucking lips to good use,” Castiel coaxed, praising him under his breath when the green eyed man finally took him in his mouth. 

 

 

**9\. Obsession- Frankie J**

It was one a.m. and Dean couldn’t sleep. 

Tossing restlessly in his bed, the only thought on his mind was of Castiel and how he wished the beautiful blue eyed man was by his side. He knew he was being ridiculous, of course. Castiel was married, and not just to anyone but to a powerful politician and Dean was nothing but a lowly mechanic. 

Still, there was a spark between Castiel and Dean that they couldn’t deny. And that spark had led to Castiel and Dean carrying on a scandalous affair behind Castiel’s husband’s back. 

Dean hated that he was in love with a married man, hated that he was an instrument in making his sweet, innocent angel a cheater. But none of that stopped him from wanted to be with Castiel. To consume him and to be consumed by him. Dean thought of nothing else but Castiel. The man’s soul piercing blue eyes haunted him and he spend most of his time looking forward to their next encounter. 

 

**10\. What Was I Thinking?- Dierks Bentley**

"Ugh, my dad is going to kill me," Castiel whined, nuzzling against Dean as they sat in the front seat of his impala. 

Both of them were slightly intoxicated and had been lazily making out when Castiel realized that it was twelve thirty in the morning. 

"Doesn't your dad and his crowd have a thing about murder, Cas?" Dean asked sarcastically, looking over at the preacher's son with a wild side to rival Tara Reid.

" _If a man lies with a male as with a women, both of them shall be put to death for their abominable deed; they have forfeited their lives._ For him, killing his rebellious, homosexual child would be justified," Castiel replied simply. 

It was a joke, of course. Well...sort of. 

"Fuck baby, I love it when you talk biblical to me," Dean teased, leaning forward to pull Castiel into a filthy, open mouth kiss. 

"You are downright sinful, Dean Winchester," Castiel whispered, nipping at Dean's bottom lip. 

"Pot, kettle," Dean retorted, smiling at him playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys would like me to continue with a certain one of these stories (like another one shot but longer) I would be happy to try to make that happen. :) Just let me know! :D And thanks so much for reading!


End file.
